Code Geass God's judgement
by Dante siegfried
Summary: Charles plan of destroying the so called god catches heaven's notice and she sends the God of all gods and humans to protect humanity.The king of all gods Uzumaki Naruto comes to earth and takes pity on poor Lelouch.Wanting to make life better for him and help in his mission Naruto merges his soul with him. what sort of curse or blessing this will bring to the world?Godlike Lelouch


**Author Note: **Hello everyone :) this is my first story :) and first attempt at fanfic.

So please be kind and don't flame.

If i ever make any spelling or grammatical mistake then please let me know i will fix it.

As you already know this is a Naruto/Lelouch God story. He will be crazily strong but I won't add anything outside Sharingan, Rinnegan, Mokuton and Hiraishin power. Also he will have is own skillset from the Naruto cannon. and some other extra. But they wont highlight much. Also i will throw in a Devil May Cry fighting style. but i wont explain that :P. you will find out yourself if you have played it. But don't worry you don't have to play Devil May Cry to understand what's going on.

Also before I start you should know that it will be a Naruto harem and there will be 5 girls in it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Code Geass or Devil May Cry

**Prologue: The merging**

One year..  
It's been one year since Zero's memory was wiped out form Lelouch'es mind.  
The existence of Nunally. His dear little sister.  
His memory of being the prince of Britannia.  
No not wiped out...

More like they were pushed and sealed in the deepest part of Lelouch'es memories.  
The existense of Zero that was trying to resurface all the time.

-Inside Lelouch'es subconcsious-

Zero or more like the sealed portion of Lelouch'es consciousness or memory was seething in anger.  
He tried and tried to break out of his confinement.  
He cursed his father emperor Charles for what he did to him.  
He cursed Suzaku for doing this to him.

"If i ever get out i will destroy them both and all those stands in my way of creating the perfect world for Nunally" vowed Zero to himself

Days and month passed. But he couldnt make his escape.

"Then again I killed Euphie... How will i stand before Nunally after doing such a sin..." were the sad thoughts of the slowly getting upset and hopeless prince and Black Knight leader.

"Wish I could just fix it all. wish i could bring Euphie back. I wish I had the power to bring Nunally back"

He had nearly given up his hope.. but one day...

A voice broke the eternal silence of Leouch'es mindscape. An unknown voice which belonged to neither Lelouch nor Zero.

"You want help breakout? Do you want Nunally and Euphie back? You want more power for your goal?" A divine voice rolled through every core of Lelouche's subconscious making Zero shake.

"Who is it? show yourself!" Zero looked around frantically for the source.

"How pity full. To think the mighty Zero will be reduced to such state like this. A Prisoner in your own mind.", a blonde man dressed like a royalty in blue dress with a long katana in blue sheath held in his in his left hand came out of the darkness of Lelouch'es mind. "Don't worry boy. I am here to help. All your life you had pain and sufferings torture you. Yet you think about humanity. You still want to sacrifice yourself for your sister and the world. But this time i will do something good to you. I can give all the power you need. All the knowledge that can help in your quest. No one will stand in your way. Because from today I will make you into a god."

"w..who are you?" asked Zero in eyes suddenly full of hope.

The divine looking man smiled and said,"Right now I am only Naruto. But soon when we merge you and i will be one being. together that one being will be Zero, Lelouch, Naruto and God. Together we will destroy the world and build it anew. For our dear ones. for those we hold dear. and... for Nunally. Together we will bring back Euphie."

"For Nunally?" said Zero hopefully as if he was in a trance, "bring back Euphie?"

"Exactly!", the man said in a kind smiling face that made zero feel happy to every core of his being for the first time in may years and filled him with hope once again. "What do you say about it Lelouch Vi Britannia? What do you think about it?"

In a second Lelouch made up his mind and looked back at the divine being with resolve in his eyes,"Tell me what I have to do!"

"Now you are talking. Just like a true King", the God said with a smirk as everything turned white.

**Author note: **As you can see it was short. but its only the prologue. the first chapter is already in progress and will be done in a day or two. hopefully.

also just to make things easier and less awkward. Naruto and Lelouch are one being now. They have the same memory shared to each other. Even though Naruto was a god and Lelouch was a human. you might say Naruto should be the dominant personality. But that wont happen. because their personalty will overlap each other smoothly and there wont be any conflict. But since this is a story in Code geass world so i will continue to refer the merged being as Lelouch or Zero. That's because there is no one that will recognize Naruto. But to give a suspense i will say this much that one person will recognize Naruto ;P stay tuned to find out

Please make sure to review as it will help a lot in writing. But don't flame me. I wont stand it.


End file.
